


Lessons

by StackerPentecost



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StackerPentecost/pseuds/StackerPentecost
Summary: Billy is always jumping in front of bullets. Frank has had it with this hero bullshit.---A request for frankenbilly + angry sex.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Billy Russo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55
Collections: The Punisher





	Lessons

“The fuck is wrong with you?!” Frank exploded as soon as they stepped through the door and into their apartment. 

“Wrong with me? You’re the moron who insists on being shot at!” Billy spat back, dropping his bags on the floor. 

“How is being shot as my fault?! You’re the one who jumped in front of me and tried to take a goddamn bullet!” Frank was seething, stalking toward Billy, not afraid to get into his face. 

“What else was I supposed to do?” Billy demanded. He wasn’t one to back down either, glaring down at Frank, jaw clenched.

“Not put yourself in danger goddammit!” Frank yelled, shoving Billy hard in the chest. 

Billy’s lip curled back, revealing a sharp canine. “You selfish son of a bitch.” He growled, immediately surging forward and shoving Frank as hard as he could, nearly knocking him on his ass. 

Within moments, Frank tackled Billy to the floor and the two commenced to trading blows, battling for dominance. They knocked over tables and lamps, crashing about until finally, Frank got Billy on his back, holding him still with his body weight pressing down on his arms and legs. 

Billy glared, still trying to buck Frank off, not giving up that easily. It didn’t work though, Frank keeping him just how he wanted. “I’m gonna teach you a lesson,” Frank growled, before leaning in to kiss Billy harshly, all tongue and teeth. 

Billy couldn’t help the groan that escaped his lips. He could feel Frank pawing at him, pushing his shirt up and fumbling with his belt. He groaned again when Frank pulled back and immediately attacked his neck, teeth sinking into his collar bone. 

“Who do you think you are, jumping in harm’s way for me?” Frank accused, pulling Billy’s shirt off, lips trailing down to his chest, laving his tongue over each nipple. Billy jolted at the touch, his back lifting off the floor. 

“I’m the guy who cares about you.” Billy hissed, his fists clenching where Frank still held down his wrists. 

“Don’t you think I know that? That doesn’t mean you should put yourself in the line of fire like that.” Frank argued, his hands quickly unbuckling Billy’s belt and shoving down everything he still had on. Frank was pleased to find he was already growing hard. 

Billy didn’t put up much of a fight when Frank let go of him so he could suck his dick into his mouth. He was too busy moaning to care as much about their fighting, mesmerized as always with Frank’s pretty Cupid’s bow wrapped around his cock. 

Soon though, Frank pulled back, manhandling him over onto his belly. He slipped out of his shirt then as he kept Billy bent at the waist, leaning in a moment later to taste him. Billy whined at the wet brush against sensitive skin, his cock beginning to drip against the hardwood. 

“You play dirty, Frankie,” Billy growled though it was half-hearted. 

“You’re damn right.” Frank shot back, giving Billy’s ass a tap with his palm. 

Frank always had lube stashed somewhere, so Billy wasn’t surprised when he felt two slick fingers press inside, stretching him so perfectly. He pillowed his arms beneath him, resting his head against them, pushing back to meet Frank’s thrusting fingers. 

When Frank pulled his fingers out, he immediately pushed his pants and boxers down, grinding his cock between Billy’s cheeks. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard,” Frank breathed, leaning over Billy as he slid inside.

Billy let out a gasp, biting down on the back of his hand to keep from crying out. Frank always filled him up perfectly, his thick cock stretching him just right. Immediately, Frank set a punishing pace, wrapping his arms around Billy as thrust into him, kissing along freckled shoulders. A shiver trailed down Billy’s spine, his lips parted as he moaned, pressing back to meet Frank’s hips each time. The room filled with the sounds of their lovemaking, Billy’s moans and Frank’s guttural groans and the obscene sound of skin on skin. 

“You...shouldn’t...give...your...life...for…mine…” Frank growled out, each word punctuated with a thrust. 

Billy lifted his head, his hands clenching and unclenching again and again. “You won’t make me feel bad about it.” He ground out through gritted teeth. 

Frank’s response was another growl, his thrusts becoming faster and more erratic. “Fucking hell…” He was dangerously close, the heat in his belly threatening to spill over. He reached to grip Billy’s forgotten cock, stroking him as fast and hard as he could. Billy let out a wounded sound, unable to hold back, spilling over Frank’s hand and onto the floor. Frank soon followed, his moans echoing in the quiet room. 

Frank was kind enough to use his shirt to clean them both up before they sprawled out onto the floor. They were both quiet for a long while before Billy finally spoke, “I meant what I said. I won’t ever feel bad for trying to keep you safe, even if it means sacrificing myself in the process.” 

Frank sighed, turning to pull Billy in close, kissing him deeply. “I know because I feel the same way about you. I just...I don’t want to lose you.” 

“You won’t,” Billy promised, returning the kiss. “You won’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm saintaleksander on Tumblr. Feel free to send me a request there.


End file.
